A Family Christmas
by Jerseygirl94
Summary: It's Christmas Time in Electopia and everyone is getting ready for the most wonderful time of the year and Lan and Chaud's toddler daughter Magnolia is very curious about the presents under the tree. Meanwhile, Lan also has a surprise for his handsome husband.
1. A Family Chirstmas Chapter 1

Even though Christmas is only 3 weeks away from now, it's never too early to get into the great Holiday spirit. So by popular demand, here is my first Christmas Fic that will make you want to squeal in delight and will make your heart warm up to a passionate degree full of love and happiness spread all over. :) This is going to be a Mega-Man EXE Fanfiction introducing Lan Hikari, Eugene Chaud Blaze, along with their daughter Magnolia who is a fan-character of mine; and in case you all do not understand and notice, this story will take place 17 years after the Canon series. The boys are now married and are living together at the Blaze Mansion Maggie is 2 years old in this one-Shot. Plus, this will be a yaoi fic if any of you don't like it, then LEAVE! enjoy :)

**~*A Family Christmas~***

** A Mega-Man Christmas Story.**

** One-Shot.**

** Chapter 1.**

** Characters: Lan Hikari-Age 28.**

** Chaud Blaze-Age 30.**

** Magnolia Hikari Blaze-Age 2.**

** Maylu-Age 28.**

** Yai-Age 27.**

** Mrs. Haruka Hikari.**

** Dr. Yuichiro Hikari.**

** Mega-Man.**

** Proto-Man.**

** Melody.**

** Chaud (Father to Magnolia)**

** Lan (Mother to Magnolia)**

** Characters do not belong to me instead, they belong to Capcom (C) Except for Magnolia and Melody they belong to me ;)**

** Tiny white snowflakes drifted from the pitch-black skies of Den-Tech City. They gracefully fell down onto the snow covered streets as everywhere became like a giant comforter due to the frozen drops of liquid, but that never stopped the citizens from going out and having the most wonderful time of their lives; adults looked on in wonder while their children became so used to it, that their minds filled with all the great and terrific ideas that they could do were all out in the open making snowmen, having snowball fights, and even doing snow angels to pass the time; laughter filled the cold crisp wintry air. Inside was a different story to say so the least. Families from every ethical background, were busy at work stringing lights, hanging stockings over their fireplaces, making hot and delicious dinners, but most importantly, decorating the Christmas Tree.**

** Christmas was the most favorite yet special time of the year for everyone in Electopia. People from all over were getting ready for the wonderful holiday that was due 4 days from now. They were hard at work making sure to run their necessary errands as possible to not have to worry about it later on; it gave them a chance to be together for each-other and love one another through all the good times and bad times sharing blissful memories from long ago and to be thankful to celebrate new life.**

**In another part of the City, a young girl who looked to be 2 years old, stared out through the windows of none other than the Blaze Mansion that was owned by the most famous Blaze-Quest President and Vice-President the world has ever known: Shuseki, and Eugene Chaud Blaze who were the successful men in business yet. Inside the Estate was fully decorated with Christmas written all over. Golden bells, sculptures in the images of angels with large wings, and to top it all stood a large 20 feet tall tree that was heavily decorated with different colored and sparkling balls on a branch that could fit.**

** But what really grabbed the little toddler's attention were the neatly wrapped up presents that were underneath; the bright colorful paper was what stood out the most. Her cerulean blue eyes sparkled in delight her mouth agape for what seemed like an eternity before she pushed herself to stand up and carefully walked over shakily lifting her chubby leg up over her playpen not giving up until she was fully out. She managed to slowly walk over towards the pretty packages but as she was about to pick one up, a pair of large arms scooped her up into the air face to face with her father who had a not amused expression painted on his face.**

** "Magnolia, how many times do I have to tell you, no presents until Christmas. Now come on, let's go into the kitchen and get you something to eat okay honey?" Chaud felt his daughter squirm in his arms who was trying to release her from his grip holding out her arm but it was no use.**


	2. A Family Christmas Chapter 2

Sorry for not continuing, school has just been getting to me and since Christmas is coming up soon, I'm also going to be going on break as well that's why I'm working twice as hard than usual but I can update a Chapter right now so get ready for #2 of A Family Christmas. Enjoy my fellow readers :)

**~*A Family Christmas~***

** Chapter 2.**

Screaming and kicking could be heard and seen as the energetic toddler was crying out as a sign to be let go and put down but Chaud wasn't having any of that; instead, he just put her in her high chair and left to go into the cabinet to get her dinner as he opened it up to heat it up in the microwave.

"She seems to be very excited and anxious." A smooth voice called out as the dual toned young man looked up at his PET shaking his head.

"Protoman, don't make it anymore difficult than it already is; she needs to learn patience besides, Christmas is 4 days away from now. She can hang on just a little bit more."

The Humanoid Computer Program shook his head and sighed. "I wish it was easy for us, Melody is the same way but at least she is a little bit more calm." Chaud chuckled.

"Hey, she gets it from you. How's Megaman?"

"He's out in Net-City doing more shopping. You know how he can get whenever he gets cyber money, he just likes to spend until there is no money left." This time Chaud laughed as the electronic oven beeped off taking out the meal container to give to Magnolia who continued to pout for not getting one of the presents.

"Okay Magnolia, time for dinner. Open wide sweetie." Mag didn't reply she just crossed her arms, and closed her eyes still a bit mad at her father but Chaud wasn't backing down so easily.

"Magnolia, come on don't make this any hard for me, I know it's not the same with Mommy but please do it for Daddy." The young female child still didn't obey.

"Maybe if you make those faces like what Lan does maybe she will listen a lot more better." The tall red Navi suggested. Which was true, whenever Magnolia would not eat her food, Lan, who was more of the patient one of the adult male parents, would take his time and make funny expressions on his face to get her laughing and eating without any hassle what so ever. Since he had been moody lately, he rarely came downstairs except when it would be time for dinner and to put their daughter to bed and read stories. So Chaud took the temporary role of doing the chores along with the maids' assistance and due to him taking cooking lessons with Protoman telling him the ingredients of certain types of recipes, he was able to do just that (without burning down the kitchen).

"Are you kidding? Only Lan is capable of doing that due to him being so dense when we were still children besides, let's just say that I'm not the funny type." He explained shaking his head but the silver haired data program wasn't going to have any of that; now that he was a father himself, he took things into consideration with Melody when his blue clad husband wasn't around either. Although at times he got frustrated but would remain calm and take it easy.

"Master Chaud, please just do it. I know it has been rather hard for you since Master Lan has not been well as of late but you are a father now and you have to be careful and gentle because there is no telling what will happen."

Chaud made a small smile. "You're right Protoman thank you." And with a deep breath, he started to make a silly face at the girl who finally started to let out a chuckle and a clap of her hands.


	3. A Family Christmas Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3 Happy Holidays!

**~*A Family Christmas.~***

** Chapter 3.**

Soon afterwards, the doubled front doors of the large estate opened up revealing to be Lan and his two good friends Maylu and Yai coming in from their Christmas shopping. They were chatting to each-other with Chaud hearing the commotion as he came out to witness his husband and two girlfriends putting their wrapped parcels underneath the decorated tree. Smiling up at his partner, he made it over towards him planting a kiss on the lips going into the kitchen to see his sweet pride and joy kissing her on the forehead as well. Maylu grinned real wide seeing her niece picking her up to give her another one of her lung crushing hugs as usual while the quick thinking business man pulled her away from her grasp. It's not that the two tone haired male didn't trust the young woman with his daughter; he always knew that she was the one who loved children which gave Lan the idea to make her the Aunt back when he was pregnant and she couldn't agree more with Yai following up besides, who said what was one more to come around?

"So Chaud, do you think that it's okay for me to dress Maggie up? I bought her this cute dress that I know she will love the minute it is on her." Maylu asked seeing him nod in return giving his child to the female saying thank you to take her upstairs to get ready as Yai followed after.

He shook his head and sweat dropped laying eyes on his mate who kissed him passionately.

"So love, how was your day today?" Chaud asked Lan sweetly who giggled and blushed real hard so hard, that he was as red as Protoman's armor.

"It was great, to tell you the truth, I just wouldn't know what to get if the girls didn't come to help. Plus, I also got you and Maggie something special that just came in from the customizer." Lan couldn't keep his grin off which somewhat creeped the Blaze Male out but shook it off for he was happy to have his sweetheart home safe in his arms.

"Protoman, Melody I'm home." Megaman called out as he came in through the door of the digital version of the Blaze mansion as the red and purple Navis were watching a G rated movie.

"Papa! Papa!" Mel cried out giving her male mother a hug for due to her being tiny, she was able to wrap herself around his legs. He chuckled softly giving her a pat on her head and kissing his Navi husband on the lips. Melody stuck her tongue out as a sign that it was gross but she was happy to have her parent back from his adventure.

"I bet you had a fun filled day full of enjoyment and excitement didn't you sweetie?" The silver haired navi asked his lover who beamed like a child in a candy store as h ran off upstairs to hide his bag full of gifts while the sound of the door shutting in the process lead the daddy and daughter pair to stare at each other in confusion as he went down to her level.

"What do you think Papa is hiding from us Melody?" the female digital toddler shrugged in response not having any ideas herself.


	4. A Family Chirstmas Chapter 4

Enjoy Chapter 4 of A Family Christmas my family! Comments are very appreciative :) Happy Almost Holidays. ;)

**~*A Family Christmas~***

** Chapter 4.**

"Yes Roll, they still don't know which is perfect; I just can't wait to see the look on Protoman's face when I give him the news, and Melody is going to be so excited. I can barely breath. I know, I know you don't want to get overly happy or else the emotion will harm it. Okay, talk to you later and Happy Holidays." Mega-Man finished with his phone call with the pink Navi, soon started to wrap up the presents that were going to be given to his husband and daughter was giggling with pure excitement; he could hardly wait until the holiday would come to give them their special surprises.

Feeling the emblem start to sting and slightly hissing in the process, he still managed to keep the smile on his angelic face revealed as he rubbed it softly.

"Now, now be patient little one, I know you're anxious but trust me it will all be over soon enough." The blue clad digital program whispered gently putting the finishing touches on the wrapped up box by placing a bow squealing like a peppy school girl who just discovered her new found crush.

**Meanwhile in the ordinary world...**

"Gentlemen, may I present you...the most prettiest, cutest, and sweetest girl in the world, Miss Magnolia Hikari Blaze!" Yai announced as the young female with her hand in Maylu's, walked down the spiral stair case slowly in a long sleeve red dress with the lace at each end, stockings that covered her legs along with black mary-Janes that shined with every step she took. Her hair was in two neat pig-tails that by the time she got down on the carpeted ground, she ran towards her male parents who both smiled warmly at their precious little girl whom meant the whole world to them.

"Oh Maggie, you look so beautiful..." Lan complimented as he picked her up twirling around who giggled clapping her hands and placing them on both cheeks. Chaud couldn't help but to smile his sapphire eyes twinkling with delight but didn't dare want his husband to see it even as an adult, he was still kinda stuck up at times, but a very loving and caring father, partner, and business man nonetheless.

Making his way over to both girls, he kindly pulled them into a group hug. "Just a token of my gratitude for giving him a great day. Thank you."

Soon afterwards, the doorbell rang. Lan who got up first, answered it only to see that it was his parents: Haruka and Yuichiro Hikari both having loving smiles as the young adult kindly stepped aside to let them in. The Hikari Matriarch had a hot steaming pot in her hands knowing full well that she had cooked something extra delicious while the Patriarch had a tin pan full of cookies that he had baked.

Maggie beamed in delight running up towards her grandparents whom both couldn't take their eyes off. "Granny, Grampy!" she squealed as the kind woman gave her a kiss on the cheek watching and hearing her giggle.

"Hello sweetie, my you look very pretty tonight; have you been good this year?" The toddler nodded as they went straight towards the kitchen with Lan following behind Yuichiro stayed behind with Chaud to catch up on old times with him and talk about the things that has been doing recently and as of late.

**Part 2 will be soon so stay tuned! ;) thank you all for reading :)**


	5. A Family Christmas Chapter 5

Hey everyone good news: I'm finally on break! WooHoo! I don't have to go back until Jan 6th leaving me with 2 weeks off of rest and relaxation which means, I'll have time to do my stories again doesn't that sound awesome!? heheh... Sorry about that, I'm just excited so without further blabbering. Here's Chapter 5 no Chapter 4 part 2 sorry but enjoy!

**~*A Family Christmas~***

** Chapter 5.**

"So Lan, how has life been with you and Chaud lately? we haven't seen you two since the wedding was over." Haruka asked her son as she set down the pot on the large granite counter and picking her favorite grand-daughter up who giggled.

"It's been really busy around here than usual not going to lie you about it but it's been worth it; especially now that we have Maggie to keep us going plus... A new one on the way." He winked finding his way down on his belly rubbing it gently in smooth circles. After that had been said, the Hikari woman couldn't believe her eyes and ears as her dark brown orbs sparkled in delight.

"You mean?" Lan nodded blushing rather bashfully.

"Yes Mom, we're going to have another baby."

"Oh Lan sweetie, that's wonderful news! I'm so proud of both of you. Does Chaud know anything about this?"

Shaking his head side-to-side, he made a long sigh. "No, only Maylu, Yai, Mega-Man, and Protoman knows. I'm thinking about telling him real soon then I'll give him and Maggie their presents which will be opened rather early then expected." Haruka couldn't be more proud; she was absolutely a blessed woman, her son had finally married the guy of his secret dreams, she had a very beautiful grand-daughter, and she was about to have another grand-child soon whether it be another grand-daughter or grand-son, it didn't matter as long as it arrived, she and Yuichiro would be the first to know that way she would hold the little bundle of joy in her arms. At least they were very supportive than Shuseki who didn't even acknowledge his son-in-law not even to visit his grand-daughter; to this day, he didn't even know what she looked like.

"So how have Mega-Man and Protoman been doing as well?"

"They're doing fine they also have a daughter of their own name Melody. I can already picture her being Maggie's Navi the minute when she gets older. They are exactly alike only difference is that she listens to both of her parents while Mag will either listen to me or Chaud."

Haruka giggled very happy for both of her boys to be living happily ever after with both of their crushes as she got up to hug him rubbing circles on his back giving him a kiss on the forehead and cheek.

"You really do know how to make a Mother proud sweetie, I could tell the day when Chaud proposed to you, I saw that love had bloomed for the two of you and that it was going to be a dream come true. It reminded me of when your father proposed to me when we were young as well; I wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't tripped over spilling my glass of iced tea on my favorite purple sweater and trust me, that was all from being nervous and highly infatuated." The mother and son pair chuckled together giving one another a hug once again.

"Thanks Mom, I wouldn't know what to do if you and dad were not there for me and I appreciate everything that you both did over the years."

"It's no problem at all baby just know that whenever you need anything, your father and I are there 100% and you don't have to hesitate to ask us to watch Maggie every now and again. We enjoy looking after her." Lan's face was a mere fresh shade of deep Crimson as water formed in his eyes but not one tear dared to trail down.

"I love you Mom."

**Aww... I do have to say, this chapter was really sweet, I couldn't stop crying from doing this. Haruka and Lan should have more time with each-other like this. Well, enjoy Chapter 5 more will be on the way real soon take care :)**


	6. A Family Christmas Chapter 6

Merry Christmas Everybody! Hope you all had a wonderful day and to celebrate some more, Here's a new Chapter! Enjoy!

**~*A Family Christmas~***

** Chapter 6.**

The mahogany grandfather clock stroke 10 and that meant it was time for the Hikari parents, Maylu, and Yai to be heading back to their homes. One by one, they were greeted goodbye with hugs and kisses from the women, and handshakes plus pats on the back by Yuichiro himself as Lan closed the door going towards his partner planting a sweet peck on the lips their foreheads touch and noses rubbed against each-other as the handsome brunette haired young man smiled with a twinkle in his light Hazel eyes.

"So lovely, now that everyone is gone, what do you say we get Magnolia ready for bed? besides, it looks like she's getting tired." Chaud said as he picked their daughter up but his 2 year younger husband had something else in mind as he made a little smirk.

"I have a better idea, what do you say we head on upstairs into our room and do something fun instead?" Chaud grew confused but shook his head.

"Lan, I don't have to work tomorrow can't that wait until then?" Shaking his head firmly and sternly, he took him by the hand to follow him up down the extra mile long hallway towards their master bedroom where they sat down on the Queen-sized bed; Maggie was fully awake wondering what in the world her Papa had planned. Chaud on the other hand grew slightly impatient.

"Okay so now what?" He asked only to get a response to cover his eyes also with Maggie as well. Sighing he did what he was told didn't want to deny his husband's wishes as Lan took out the wrapped up gifts from underneath the bed where the girls had hid them. Telling him to open them back up, he looked below him only to frown and cross his arms.

"Lan, I thought we agreed that we wouldn't open any presents until Christmas Day." Lan Humphed following the same pattern.

"Well, I think it's best you both open them now; besides, it's better to know about it now than wait until the last minute." He winked making both Husband and child to grow question marks above their heads to show their confusion at the same time. Carefully tearing off the colorful and fun paper without actually ripping it, The dual haired man opened up a large box to only reveal a blue sweater that had on green words: I'm Going to be a Father again. Maggie got the same thing as well only her's was pink with purple words and Purple Hearts all around which read: I'm Going to be a Big Sister.

The Blaze Male stared at his lover his mouth completely agape couldn't believe it at all!

Lan soon took out a little package letting him know to open it to see what it really was only to find out that it was a pregnancy test with the plus sign on the monitor reading that it was indeed positive! Tears cascaded down pale cheeks as he quickly hugged his spouse careful not too tightly.

"So this is why you've been so secretive lately. Why didn't you tell me?"

Lan blushed scarlet red as he buried his face deeper into his Husband's neck. "I wanted it to be a surprise. That's why for the past few months I could hardly keep anything down that's why Maylu and Yai were practically there with me for support each and everyday back and forth to the hospital. I didn't know if you wanted to have another child; I-I-I'm sorry I know how busy you are over at the Company that I didn't want to take you away from your work. But... If you want for me to get rid of it-" Chaud quickly cut him off in mid sentence by placing a finger on his lips kissing his forehead feeling the warmth on his own lips as well.

"No! I do want to have another offspring with you; it's just that I'm just surprised is all. This is yet another great blessing in our lives. With the four of us, everything will be alright I just know it Maggie will have a new sibling whom she will grow up with someone by her side that way, she will no longer be lonely anymore. Can't you see, I'm very happy for you, for all of us."

Chocolate brown eyes were filled with salty orb water as the taller of the men wiped his spouse's tears away giving him a kiss on the cheek in return.

"Thank you..." Lan muttered as Magnolia joined with her parents in a group hug.

**The End is Near... Happy Holidays! :) :)**


	7. A Family Christmas Chapter 7

I know, I know, The Holidays are over, but that doesn't mean I gave up on this story. So get ready for the 7th Chapter of A Family Christmas coming your way right now! and big thanks to Valdearg64 for the great comment ;)

**~*A Family Christmas~***

** Chapter 7.**

The sound of feet could be heard as they were coming up the stairs. Megaman silently gasped as he quickly his the presents underneath the doubled bed and acted as natural as ever he could be. The door opened revealing to be the tall red and the little purple Navi as the blue clad navi put on the smile he could muster up possible.

"So Megaman, are you finally free to spend some quality time together?" Protoman asked seeing his partner and lover still smiling plus getting the gifts holding them out for each of them.

"Merry Early Christmas to the both of you. I got you two something extra special. Go ahead and open them." The silver haired computer program raised an eyebrow despite him wearing those shaded visors which were hard to figure out what his expressions were but being around him long enough, the short humanoid could tell what they all stood out to be.

"Are you sure about this? The holidays are not here yet." Sighing, he grabbed his hand to take him over to sit down not pulling his dazzling eyes away from him for a second. Soon, it was the taller one to sigh muttering an all right as he carefully unwrapped the paper only to see that it was a department store box. Looking at his husband and looking below him he slowly lifted the top to reveal a sweater. Opening it, revealing the contents: Navi Father Once More.

He could feel like his jaw had dropped down to the floor and his mouth dry. "You're... You're... with... child?" He said in a soft whisper seeing his then fighting rival trying hard to hide his blush covering his mouth to keep himself from giggling even more.

"Yes it is. Go ahead Melody dear open your gift." Mega grinned watching his sweet and precious girl ripping the paper off like crazy getting her own box as well seeing a sweater which read out: Big Navi Sister. The next they knew a flash of purple light zoomed towards them as they were knocked out backwards hearing her giggle excitedly giving them kisses all over their faces.

"You just don't how happy I am. I love you and I hope that when it comes it will grow up to be strong like you." Protoman smiled giving him a sweet kiss on the lips as the younger one's arms wrapped around his neck to deepen the passionate moment. Pulling away for air, Mega-Man blushed once again taking his hand into his to rub the emblem in the center of his chest.

"No, when it comes, it will grow to be strong like you. I always feel safe whenever you're around me." Blushing, he planted another kiss as Mel left to leave her favorite parents alone.

**Christmas Morning...**

Lan wailed rather loudly as he was told to push real hard for he was now going into labor. Luckily, Chaud's private doctor had came early the minute he heard that his water had broke. Maylu, Yai, and the Hikari Parents were all waiting in the other room while the husband was comforting the other male holding his hand which had hurt very badly to the point that it was bleeding like heck but he never left his lover's side as he whispered sweet and loving things into his ear.

"I CAN'T DO THIS! I CAN'T!" Lan screamed out at the top of his lungs his forehead glistened with sweat as Chaud planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Yes you can darling. I have faith in you; just one more push for me." Nodding weakly, the younger of the two gave it all he got as he did it with all his might and strength that he had left within him.

Wailing could be heard the minute he let his head fall back on his pillow as he smiled tiredly. Chaud grinned warmly letting him know that it was all over now as the middle aged doctor left the room to let everybody know about the big announcement.

"Well Doctor, how is he?" Maylu asked as he smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.

"He is doing great. He has just given birth to a healthy baby girl." Everyone grinned in delight as Yuichiro asked if they could go see them; nodding he lead them to where Chaud was waiting for them who shushed them quietly looking towards the brunette who was holding the pink blanketed bundle in his arms smiling sweetly telling them to come closer.

The newborn infant turned her little head towards the new people. She had her male Mother's skin tone along with her Father's two toned hair which was a mixture of brown on top and white at the bottom. Her eyes also had different colors as well one was Hazel brown like Lan's while the other was sapphire blue like Chaud's. She was making cute little noises making it gain attention from the familiar faces hearing awes all around. Haruka looked over her husband's shoulder feeling her eyes becoming misty.

"She is so beautiful." She whispered wiping away the tears.

"I have not seen anything more cute and amazing since Hub and Lan were born." Yuichiro smiled.

"She looks like a real sweetie." Yai complimented.

"What are you going to name her?" Maylu asked as both men thought real hard for a moment. Then they made their decision.

"Miracle. Miracle Hikari Blaze because she is indeed a Christmas Miracle."

Smiles were seen as Chaud called for one of his maids named Amanda to let Maggie into the room to see her new born sister. Doing what she was told, the woman brought in the toddler who looked confused until Lan with his warm smile told her to come see her new baby sibling.

Part 2 Coming soon.


	8. A Family Christmas Chapter 8

I decided to do Chapter 8 instead of doing a Part 2 Continuation. Anyway, enjoy! WARNING: Cuteness and Fluffiness! and thanks to Valdearg64 for the generous support you're awesome!

**~*A Family Christmas~***

** Chapter 8.**

Maggie with her tiny hand still in Amanda's, took slow but steady steps towards her Papa's bedside as she was being lifted up by her Grandmother seeing the infant up close. She was gently lowered down into Lan's lap as Miracle stared up in front of her; eyes wide yet sparkled along with the 2-year-old.

"Maggie, meet your new baby sister, Miracle. Say hi."

For the next 3 minutes, the girls stared deep at each-other. With a raise of her hand, the cute and adorable toddler stretched it out to touch her cheek which felt soft followed by a little pinch. Miracle about to cry, and Magnolia thinking real quickly, kissed her to make the slight pain disappear earning a number of more awes. Lan and Chaud smiled at one another gazing down at their precious sweet children while the Hikari parents hugged and Maylu and Yai following their actions.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard as the crowd turned towards the doorway only to reveal to be Raika and Pride who was pregnant with their first child as well while the mint haired soldier had a handful of colorful gift wrapped presents followed by Dex, Chisao, Annetta, and Tory. They all had huge but warm smiles on their faces after hearing about the new arrival thanks to Yai whom had called each and every one of them to come to see the baby.

"Hello there everyone what a nice surprise. What are you all doing here?" Lan asked.

"Let's just say that a little birdie told us to come see the precious little angel sent from above." Annetta said looking over at Yai who whistled innocently as Pride slightly waddled over to see her; sky blue eyes twinkling in delight asking if she could hold her as the brunette nodded gently handing his daughter over while Maggie on the other hand, ran towards her 'Uncle' Raika only managing to hug his leg as he picked her up with her patting his face and ruffling his hair.

"Oh Raika, isn't she just a little sweetheart? I hope our child will be just as cute when it comes don't you think?" The beautiful Blond Heir asked winking in the process seeing the Army man blush slightly pink clearing his throat; luckily, Haruka spoke up just in time.

"Well, isn't this just wonderful? every one of us is together on the most greatest time of the year. And to celebrate, what do you say we have breakfast my treat and don't worry about a thing you two, I'll cook it's on me." Lan and Chaud laughed. They knew how the Matriarch would get whenever she would be in the kitchen; it was like her second home in her own home but they appreciated her cooking nonetheless.

It was now the two males by the time the room quieted down. Chaud sighed fully relieved now that everyone had left as it was just him and Lan now. The then Net battling prodigy stretched his stiff arms and yawn feeling his husband's lips on his forehead.

"How are you feeling love?" He asked gently while the other stared up at him tired yet happy.

"Exhausted but above all, okay. I'm just glad it's all over; no more pain, no more having to prepare for battle under the forces of evil anymore and definitely, no more having to live in fear." The pony-tailed two toned haired man smiled warmly at his lover this time planting a warm passionate kiss on his lips while biting the bottom part earning a moan from the younger one.

"You can say that again. I'm just so happy right now. It feels like I'm falling in love with you all over again." Lan blushed.

"Oh Chaud, as cheesy as that sounded, I love you too. You are my life, my soul, and my provider. I don't know what I would do if you were not in my life along with our daughters right now. With you, I feel so complete."

Hugging then came underway as the taller individual rocked him gently back and forth.

Hope you all enjoyed but we are not out of the woods yet. Mega-Man and Protoman are up next and a surprise visitor makes his appearance shh... I'm not going to tell you. You're just going to have to wait ;) Stay Tuned.


	9. A Family Christmas Chapter 9

Evening Everyone, sorry that I have not updated; I was almost done with it however, my Ipad blacked out before I could even submit. But it's okay get ready for Chapter 9!

**~*A Family Christmas~***

** Chapter 9.**

Navis young and old alike in every different shape and color gathered all around the new family as Protoman gazed down at his new daughter then shortly at Mega-Man kissing him on his cheek who smiled warmly as he turned back down watching with loving orbs hearing the new infant coo. Melody stared intensely at her new sister with every ounce of interest and excitement that was written all over her face. The tiny computer program was clad in a full footy pajama like jumpsuit with a helmet like her Papa's along with visors like her Daddy's as well. Like Protoman, her hair was silver only it was neatly tied up in two pig-tails along with streaks of blue, green, and brown symbolizing her Papa's armor emerald green eyes, and her Uncle Lan's brunette hair.

Roll squealed in delight as she came forth asking if she could hold her only to gain a nod as a response from the short blue navi who gently handed her his daughter who soon gazed down lovingly as the tot started to make cute gurgling noises.

"Oh Glide, isn't she such a sweet little angel?" The golden-yellow Navi nodded giving a small smile in return.

"Yes she is a darling if I do say so myself. Allow me to ask you Mega-Man but now that she has come into the world, what kind of name will you give her?"

The two humanoids thought for a moment then it suddenly dawned on them as they gave off their biggest grins.

"Pop. We will name her Pop." Mega said while Proto gave off a nod of approval and a smile. The crowd continued to watch over her as Gutsman blurted out if they could open their presents now. Nodding in agreement, they all scurried off towards the giant tree to get their packages. Not only did they come to see the new addition, but to also spend the Christmas morning with them as well and they couldn't be anymore happier. Melody tugged on her Father's leg of his bodysuit as a response if she could join them only to get a pat and a kiss on the head from both her parents as she ran off to open her own gifts.

They stared lovingly at one another as lips clashed onto each-other's and foreheads touched.

"Merry Christmas" They both said in unison.

**Sorry if this Chapter is short but I gotta get ready for bed for it's minutes to 3 a.m. where I am but the last and final Chapter will hopefully be in by say this Saturday night due to me having to go to the Eye Doctor Early Saturday. See you all soon!**


	10. A Family Christmas Chapter 10 FINALE

Here comes the 10th and final Chapter of ~*A Family Christmas~* Also with a surprise guest near the end take care!

**~*A Family Christmas~***

** Chapter 10.**

** Where: ACDC Town New Hope Baptist Church.**

** Time: 8:30 p.m.**

Clapping and cheering could be heard from inside the largely built fully decorated church building as the choir bowed down after finishing their song that had sounded so heavenly that there was not a dry eye in the audience. The priest waved his highest wave as he made it onto the stage going up to the podium; he soon started to clear his throat and began to speak.

"My dear friends and family of Akihara, thank you all so very much for attending tonight's big event and special occasion to celebrate the greatest time of the year known as Christmas. It is with great honor and gratitude that you all took the time to come; but let us remember and take in everything that we have endured and encountered this past year. Yes I understand that many of you only know Christmas as a jolly holiday with the familiar things such as turkey, candy canes, and singing carols but there is more than meets the eye. It is about love, joy, and peace on Earth for everybody young and old alike. It is the time to appreciate one another, enjoy each-other's company, but most importantly, embrace; love the one you're with. Young Men, Young Women, Old Men, Old Women, hug your loved ones and let them know that you will always be there for them, let them know that if they need to talk to somebody, you let them know that you are willing to listen to whatever they have to say without any interruptions plus to never be afraid when something out of the ordinary is bothering them that they can't figure out on their own! Amen!"

"AMEN!" The audience cheered as they were given one final song before it would be time to go. The choir came back as they all stood into positions; the music began to play and their holy voices erupted the entire room.

O come all ye faithful  
>Joyful and triumphant<br>O come ye, o come ye to Bethlehem  
>Come and behold Him<br>Born the King of angels

O come, let us adore Him  
>O come, let us adore Him<br>O come, let us adore Him  
>Christ the Lord<p>

Sing choirs of angels  
>Sing in exultation<br>O sing all ye citizens  
>Of Heaven above<br>Glory to God  
>O glory in the highest<p>

O come, let us adore Him  
>O come, let us adore Him<br>O come, let us adore Him  
>Christ the Lord<p>

Christ the Lord  
>You are the Lord<p>

Yeah Lord, we greet Thee  
>Born this happy morning<br>Jesus to Thee be all glory  
>Word of the Father<br>Now in flesh appearing

O come, let us adore Him  
>O come, let us adore Him<br>O come, let us adore Him  
>Christ the Lord<p>

You are the Lord  
>You are the Lord<br>You are the Lord, yeah

We'll praise Your name forever  
>We'll praise Your name forever<br>We'll praise Your name forever  
>Christ the Lord<p>

Glory in the highest

We'll praise Your name forever  
>We'll praise Your name forever<br>We'll praise Your name forever  
>Christ the Lord<p>

Lan and Chaud smiled at each-other knowing that this was really a wonderful Christmas as they held hands about to kiss, when all of a sudden, the wooden doubled doors opened resulting to everyone turning around to see who it was; and sure enough, revealing themselves, was none other than Shuseki Blaze dressed up in a full back tuxedo walking down towards the two men. Chaud held Miracle against his chest protectively while Lan did the same with Magnolia. Haruka and Yuichiro looked at one another with worried expressions hoping that he would not do anything out of the ordinary.

He sat down next to the new family.

"Hello there son, I haven't seen you in awhile I cannot remember the last time it has been actually. So how have you been?" Chaud had no idea what to say until when Miracle started to get a little fussy that was when the elder acknowledged her.

"And what may I ask who is this little one?" The ivory and ebony haired male cleared his throat.

"Father, allow me to introduce you to Miracle, your new grand-daughter along with Magnolia as well." The infant cooed as the elder Blaze asked politely if he could get to hold her not denying the question the baby was soon transferred into her new Grandfather's arms as he looked down on her making a small but noticeable smile in return.

"I do have to say, she is a true angel. Both are beautiful angels if I do say so myself. I am very sorry for everything that I had put you through over the years; I just really didn't know what had came over me at that time and I regret everything about what I have done it was not right for me at all to begin with. And you Lan, I am also terribly sorry for thinking that you were not right for my son but seeing you both so happy together, you have my blessing."

The brunette couldn't believe his eyes, Shuseki, the once cold hearted man was now warming up to him and to his children. Tears formed in his eyes as he grinned. "Thank you Mr. Blaze."

"Please, call me Dad after all, you are my son-in-law." Chuckling came underway as the song continued. Chaud smiled now fully relieved that his own Father was okay with their relationship after all this time.

This was indeed a very wonderful Christmas.

**Yes! I'm finally done WooHoo! Hope you all enjoyed this great story that I had planned out look out for more coming soon bye!**


End file.
